eras_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are the dominant species on Rain and the rest of the Nikha galaxy. and its variants is the universal symbol for humanity.''']] Basics Humans are highly intelligent and adaptable bipedal mammalians capable of tool usage and language. The average healthy adult male human grows to be 180 cm tall and weigh 70-85 kg and live for 80 years. And the average healthy adult female human grows to be 160 cm tall and weigh 55-65 kg and live for 85 years. Races Due to their adaptive biology, many humans have developed traits to adapt to the various environments on Rain. And as such, have been categorized based on their regions. Lumayan Lumayan humans have a light skin tone. Blonde, red, light brown and dark brown hair. And Blue, green, and brown eyes. With blonde hair and blue eyes being the average. The light skin of Lumayan humans produces a sweat like substance that functions as a natural sunblock, lubricant, and coolant. Allowing the humans to handle extended exposure to the sun with little to no effect. In addition, like most life on Lumaya. The local humans have a higher luciferase count than average, leading to more bioluminous mutations. Umbralian Umbralian humans have a pale, sickly skin tone. Black hair and grey eyes homogeneously. The eyes of Umbralian humans are capable of seeing in complete darkness with ease. Umbralian humans also posses extremely strong immune systems, as well as a highly potent sense of smell. Due to the nocturnal lifestyle of Umbralian humans, albinos are a common mutation. Kyrilian Kyrilian humans have a light skin tone. Black, light brown, dark brown and red hair. And green, brown and gray eyes. With dark brown hair and brown eyes being the average. Kyrilian humans grow body and facial hair at an extremely fast rate compared to other races. Kyrilian humans also store fat easier than other races. Leading to an extremely high cold tolerance. Pyrignian Pyrignian humans have either a light brown or reddish skin tone. Light brown, dark brown and black hair. And brown and grey eyes. With light brown skin, dark brown hair and grey eyes being the average. The skin of Pyrignian humans (both light brown and reddish) is highly heat resistant and hard to burn. The lungs of Pyrignian humans can be exposed to smoke for extended periods of time and suffer little to no damage. Pyrignian humans also have a naturally low body temperature as well. Neuseidian/Lazuni Neuseidian humans have a pale skin tone. Black hair. And brown eyes homogeneously. The skin of Neuseidian humans can be be submerged in water for days before any signs of pruning can be seen. The area around the eyes of a Neuseidian human contains lenses that allows them to see perfectly underwater. In addition, Neuseidian humans posses extended lung capacity, being able to hold their breath for up to 5 minutes with minimal training. Gaivhallen/Sgrogandsk Gaivhallen humans have a dark brown skin tone. Black hair. And brown eyes homogeneously. Gaivhallen humans posses on average, larger muscle-mass and higher bone density compared to other races. The digestive system of a Gaivhallen human is also immensely powerful. Being able to consume and extract nourishment from wood, bones and even specific types of soil with only mild difficulty. Thuran Thuran humans have a brown skin tone. Black hair. And brown eyes homogeneously. The skin of Thuran humans is slightly rubbery and electrically insulated. Thuran humans are also highly sensitive to weather changes, being able to detect weather phenomena with ease. And despite their insulated skin, the hair of Thuran humans is easily statically charged. Magic All humans are capable of magic, though capability does not not equate to being actually able to use it. As the amount of humans who can use magic has changed drastically throughout the eras. Ranging from 2%(lowest record) to 99%(highest record) of the total human population. Human Souls Humans, like all living beings posses souls. However, humans (along with all other sapient life) posses far more advanced souls than their non-sapient relatives. While the souls of non sapient creatures merely exists as a part of them, akin to heat radiation. Human souls are far more intricate, containing 10 nodes called mana gates that are able to circulate and harness mana both inside and outside the soul to perform magic. Developing Magical Abilities Most humans who develop their ability to use magic, do so at a very young age (2-8 years old). And will often devote a majority of their upbringing towards mastering their abilities Humans who don't develop magical abilities at the expected age can still use magic through either high exposure to concentrated amounts of mana, mental and physical training, technoarcana, body modifications or through combining the various options. Psychic All humans are capable of psychic powers. And like magic, not all humans are able to use their powers. With 0.2%.(lowest record) to 0.9% (highest record) of the human population being able to utilize their psychic powers. Of note, is that a majority of psychically able humans register on the Lycan spectrum, leading to a variety of theories. Saya's Syndrome Saya's syndrome (or tech blindness) is a unique mental condition that affects all psychically able humans. Sufferers of Saya's syndrome perceive any and all man-made objects (ranging from tools, clothes, machines and buildings) as organic analogues. Leading to a heavily distorted view on basic reality. Due to the effects of Saya's syndrome, most psychically able humans find it extremely difficult to live within human societies. And as such, leave their surroundings to live in isolation. The few psychically able humans that do live within human societies, do so with the help of sensory manipulation technology. Sensory Manipulation Technology Sensory manipulation technology is catch-all definition for various techniques and devices used to stabilize the mental conditions of psychically able humans to allow them to cope with human society. These techniques and devices range from basic psychoactive medicines, to elaborate brain surgeries, to AdLiEv devices. Human Mutations Due to the highly complex and slightly unstable biology of humans, severe mutations do occasionally happen. These mutations can range from benign to life altering. Albinism&Blanks One of the more common mutations found in humans (and any species that possesses melanin) is albinism. Albinism is a melanin deficiency that ranges from somewhat to total loss of melanin. Resulting in the human having an extremely pale skin complexion, grey to white hair color and pink to red eyes. Despite their alien appearance, albino humans still posses the genetic traits of their parent race. Blanks are often confused with albinos due to sharing the same melanin deficiency as albinos. But while an albino still maintains the genetic traits of their parent race, blanks do not. Lycan Spectrum The Lycan spectrum is a ternary spectrum of three disorders that causes humans to develop animal like traits. Lycanthropy also known as 'Animal Man's Disorder' causes the sufferer to transform into an animal, the duration of which the sufferer remains in their transformed state can vary from minutes to being permanent. What causes the sufferer to transform varies from victim to victim. Lycantility also known as 'Phantom Animal Disorder' causes the sufferer to twist and contort their body to match with that of an animal. Sufferers of lycantility often cause massive damage to themselves due to either accident or with intent to "fix" their bodies to match how they perceive it should be. Lycancidity also known as 'Animal Flesh Disorder' causes the sufferer to have one or more body parts replaced with those of one or more animals, or grow new animal body parts such as horns or a tail. These animal parts are often non-functioning and useless. Category:Flora & Fauna